San Francisco Meets Fairfield
by catchthesurf
Summary: The Tanner girls meet a part of the family they never knew they had, and the adults reunite with each other. A FHWho's the Boss? crossover set in 1990.
1. The People in the Picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full House or Who's the Boss. I just own the story.

My name is Stephanie Judith Tanner.

I am 8 years old and live in San Francisco. I have a 4 year old sister, Michelle, and a 13 year old sister, DJ.

But enough about me. I'm going to tell you about how we met our Aunt Angela and cousin Jonathan in Connecticut.

I was in my room, looking through some stuff when I found this photo. In the picture was my dad, my dead mother, my Uncle Jesse, my Grandpa Nick, my Grandma Irene, and a couple of other people I didn't know. I decided to ask somebody if they knew who they were.

I ran down the stairs, and the first person I saw was Joey (my dad's friend who had lived with us for 4 years to help raise me and my sisters).

"Hi, Joey!" I said. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry, Steph," he said, "but I really have to go. Why don't you ask your uncle?"

"Fine." I went into the kitchen, where I found not my uncle, but my dad, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hi, sweetheart," he said.

"Hi," I said. I started to walk toward him.

"Wait!" he said. "I just waxed the floor!"

"Whoops!" I jumped onto the counter. "So Dad, can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was looking at this photo and I was wondering if you knew who those people were next to Grandpa and Grandma."

"Oh. Well, that is your mom's (and Uncle Jesse's) cousin and aunt. We took this picture when they came into town for our wedding."

"What are their names?"

"Well, um, I think her cousin - the blonde - is Angela and her aunt - the redhead - is Mona."

"Why have we never met them?

"Because they live in Fairfield."

"Across the bay?"

"No, in Connecticut, sweetie."

"Why don't we pay them a visit?"

"Well, since you are related to them, I guess it would be okay. Why don't you ask Uncle Jesse if he can tell you who they were?"

"Okay."

I jumped off the counter back into the living room where I found my uncle playing his guitar.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse, I need help."

He put down his guitar. "Sure, what do you need help on?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me more about these two people right here." I showed him the photo, pointing at them.

"Well, kiddo, the blonde was one of your mom's best friends (and cousins). Every year we would visit them in Connecticut."

"If they were such good friends, then how come we haven't heard from them in a long time?"

"Well, she - Angela - had a child, a couple of months older than DJ. And since your mom also had DJ to worry about, they couldn't see each other or talk to each other anymore, and they lost contact, except for the occasional birthday card."

"That's sad."

"Yeah."

"Does she know Mom died?"

"Yeah. But she couldn't fly out to visit. For the funeral, I mean."

"No wonder I don't know her." I paused, then brought up what I had mentioned to Dad.

"Sure, why don't we? It'll be a nice gesture. She is your aunt and your cousin lives there too."

Okay, I thought to myself, Connecticut, here we come!

After retelling the story to the family, we bought tickets for everyone (well almost; Comet, our dog, had to stay here with Kimmy poor guy. He has to stay here with the air head who talks on the phone all day and whose feet stink) and we called them. They, after all these years, forgot who we were at first, but remembered sooner or later.

Joey immediately recognized the names.

Becky, even though she didn't know them, said yes.

Michelle was a bit ecstatic.

"Oh boy! We get to visit the east coast! I hope they are nice!" Michelle said. "I hope they have cake!"

DJ answered, "They will be nice, Michelle, but I don't think they'll have cake on us on the 1st day. I kinda remember these people. Don't worry."

Boy, I thought, I hope she's right about them being nice.


	2. At the Airport

**Disclaimer**: See Chap. 1

* * *

A week after, we were at JFK Airport in New York. Even though it was December, I didn't expect it to be snowing, since I hardly see snow (in SF, it doesn't snow). Michelle was big-eyed looking out the window.

"Becky, look, it's snowing!"

"I know. Here it snows, like my home in Nebraska."

We grabbed our luggage at the baggage claim then headed outside to hail a taxi.

"Danny, how are 7 people going to fit in one cab?" Joey asked.

"I got it all figured out," Dad said. "The girls and I are going to be in the first cab. You, Jess, and Becky are going in a second cab."

"Dad," Michelle said.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I ride with Uncle Jesse and Becky instead?"

"Okay." Dad looked a bit upset that my little sis had chosen to ride with my uncle and not him. "Joey, do you want to ride with us, then?"

"Sure. You might need help with the girls if they start fighting."

"How rude," I thought. "I don't fight with DJ. She fights with me!"


	3. Meeting the BowerMicelli clan

We found ourselves in Fairfield, Connecticut, at 3344 Oakhills Drive. It was quiet in the neighborhood - compared to SF. At least there was no Kimmy Gibbler around to ruin this vacation. A couple minutes after we arrived, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, and Michelle arrived. Uncle Jesse looked steamed.

"Daniel, do you know how much it costs to ride a cab from JFK to here? About 130 bucks! When we go home, I want them to bring us to the airport!"

"Jess, calm down! I had to pay that much too. We have to make sacrifices if the girls want to meet their aunt."

At the doorstep of Aunt Angela's house, Uncle Jesse rang the doorbell. A male Italian answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Angela Bower. I'm her cousin, Jesse Katsopolis."

"She's been expecting you. Why don't you and your..uh, family come in?"

"Thank you."

We entered the house. It was small, compared to ours. But, of course, I knew that this house didn't have 3 kids, 3 adults, and a dog. We dropped our stuff.

"Jesse, is that you?"

A female Caucasian - I was guessing this was Aunt Angela (she was blonde) - had entered from the kitchen. She paused, examining us very carefully. Finally, she spoke, looking a little embarrassed.

"Um, I'm having... difficulty remembering which one of you is Jess. I... didn't realize this family was so big."

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Pick me!" Michelle said, furiously waving her hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"This is Uncle Jesse." Michelle said, running over to him.

"Hi, Angela. It's been oh too long."

"You look... different. Did you cut your hair?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Who are all these people?"

"I'm glad you asked me that. If you had asked Danny, he would have us lined up tallest to shortest like in The Sound of Music when Maria meets the kids." He chuckled. "Okay. This," he said, coming over to Dad, "is Danny Tanner. This," he said, moving to Joey, "is Joey Gladstone, my partner in advertising—"

"You're in advertising? For an agency, I suppose?"

"Uh... we got fired earlier this year. But, we now have our own agency, J&J Creative Services." Joey said.

"That's weird! I'm also in advertising, and I have my own agency as well, The Bower Agency."

"Whoa, baby!" I thought. "Uncle Jesse and Aunt Angela have something in common, and they haven't seen each other in 14 years!"

"Anyway, this is my fiancee, Becky Donaldson." Uncle Jesse said, coming to Becky. "This, if you can remember Pam telling you about her, is Donna Jo, Danny's oldest daughter. We call her DJ," he said, moving to DJ. Coming over to me, he said, "This, is Stephanie, Danny's middle daughter, who's 6 years younger than DJ." I smiled. "This is Danny's youngest—" Michelle spoke. "I'm Michelle Elizabeth Tanner. I'm 5!" she said.

"Where's my lunch?" said a red head (I guessed that this was Mona). "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Angela, when's lunch?" said a brunette, who was around DJ's height, coming in from the stairs.

"Mom, I thought you said we were going out for lunch?" said a blonde-haired boy, following her. They all froze when they saw us.

"Mother, Sam, Jonathan, I'd like you to meet Danny, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle Tanner, Joey Gladstone, Becky Donaldson, and my cousin Jesse Katsopolis." she said, gesturing to all of us.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my mother, Mona Robinson, my son, Jonathan, and my housekeeper's daughter, Samantha Micelli."

"Wow, this is a big family, Angela." Samantha said. "You can call me Sam - everyone does."

"Mom, Billy won't come down."

"Billy?" Danny said. "I thought you said you only had one son. Is he the housekeeper's son, too?"

"No, he's my housekeeper's old neighbor's grandson from Brooklyn. Let me get him." she said, running up the stairs.

"Hi..." said the Italian, coming up from what I saw was the basement.

"Hi," Uncle Jesse said. "Are you Angela's husband? I haven't seen you before."

"Uncle Jesse," I said, "you just saw him when he opened the door!"

"Uh, no, I'm not Angela's husband. I'm her housekeeper, Tony Micelli. She's divorced - her ex-husband travels in the wild."

"Oh, so Billy is your neighbor, and Sam's your daughter." Becky said. "I'm Becky Donaldson. You know Jess, my fiancee. This is Danny Tanner, and this is Joey Gladstone. And the girls are DJ, the oldest, Stephanie, the middle, and Michelle, the youngest."

"So, where are we going to be staying, Tony? It looks like you're already packed here." Joey said.

"Well, Angela said that Jonathan and Billy are in my room and Sam's in her room. The girls are in Sam's room, Danny and Joey are in Jonathan's room - it might be kinda small - and Jesse and Becky are in Mona's apartment. Mona's in Billy's room."

"Oooh, our own apartment for a week!" said my uncle.

"Is that the thing over the garage?" DJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, are you divorced too, Tony?" Dad asked.

"Um, my mom died when I was around Michelle's age," said Sam. "You're 5, right?"

"Yeah!"

"My mom died when I was 3."

"I'm so sorry." Joey said.

"Hey, we have something in common!" I said excitedly. "Our mom died when I was 4, Michelle was not even 1, and DJ was 10." I added sadly, "I was really sad. A drunk driver hit her, from what Deej told me."

"Marie died from cancer."

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up this subject! This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" Dad said, seeing that all of us were starting to look sad.

"Okay, Billy's here! Let's go!" Aunt Angela said.

"Where are we going?" DJ asked.

"To a restaurant in Queens, NY that I think you'll all like. Okay, car arrangements: My Jag - me, Joey, Jesse, Becky, Jonathan, and Billy. Tony's Jeep: Tony, Sam, Mona, Danny, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle. Let's move it!" Aunt Angela said.


End file.
